


Five Kisses on Five Birthdays

by afterthenovels



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 00:37:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1668299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterthenovels/pseuds/afterthenovels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like the name says: five different kisses on five different birthdays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Kisses on Five Birthdays

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday present for the lovely [Inez](http://hearyoulaugh.tumblr.com) who deserves all the love and kisses. Happy birthday, my fair lady! ♥

**_1\. a kiss on the forehead on a stranger's birthday_ **

Blaine is reading a book for his course on method acting when Kurt comes home from work, banging the loft door shut behind him. Blaine startles, looking up from his book and watching as Kurt throws his bag on the floor, walks through the apartment and practically throws himself face-first on the couch next to Blaine with a loud groan.

"Long day?" Blaine asks sympathetically, closing his book and setting it aside.

"The longest," Kurt mumbles, his voice muffled against the couch cushions. He lifts his head and looks up at Blaine, a tired scowl etched on his face. "One of the customers had his birthday party at the diner today, and apparently his group of friends had some inside joke about singing Happy Birthday because they sang it at least fifty times." He reaches out to dramatically rest his hand on Blaine's thigh to emphasize his words. "And they sang it so badly each and every time, Blaine. It was like listening to a bunch of tone-deaf drunkards committing a massacre with their singing. "

Blaine frowns. "Well, it does have that octave jump near the end, so it's not exactly the easiest..."

"I don't care." Kurt wriggles on the couch until he can push himself up and lean against Blaine, resting his head on his shoulder with another groan. "When they started singing it for the fifteenth time, I was ready to throw the damn birthday cake at them."

Blaine chuckles softly, wrapping his arms around Kurt and stroking his hand down Kurt's back. "Poor you. Did they at least leave good tips?"

"No." Kurt sighs, resting more of his weight against Blaine. "They only tipped the girls and then stared creepily at their uniform skirts."

"So they were both creeps and bad singers," Blaine concludes, squeezing Kurt's waist. "I'm sorry you had a long day, honey."

"Mmm, it's okay," Kurt mumbles tiredly. "'S not like it was your fault."

"Still." Blaine peers down at Kurt's face. "What do you say I go warm up some of those leftovers from last night for us and then we can eat them right here and watch a few episodes of Orphan Black on Netflix?"

"Don't you have to study?" Kurt asks, lifting his head and nodding towards the book Blaine was reading earlier.

"It can wait. The exam isn't until the end of the term anyway." Blaine pats Kurt's back one last time and then stands up, smiling down at his fiancé. "So, leftovers and Dylan Bruce without a shirt. What do you say?"

Kurt's face breaks into a tired smile as he looks up at Blaine, his body still slouched over the couch. "I love you."

Blaine smiles back at him and bends down to press a kiss on Kurt's forehead. The skin feels a little sweaty against his lips, no doubt because of the rough day Kurt's had, but he doesn't mind. Kurt's eyes flutter closed at the touch, and Blaine can practically feel the tired wrinkles on his forehead smoothing down. When Blaine pulls away and straightens up, Kurt lets out a small sound of protest and tries to follow Blaine's lips with his head.

"I love you too," Blaine says softly and watches as Kurt opens his eyes again, the smile on his face finally reaching them. "And I'll be right back," he promises, reaching out to brush a few strands of hair from Kurt's forehead before he turns around towards the kitchen.

"I expect more kisses when you come back," Kurt calls after him. "Don't you dare think that one was enough, Blaine Devon Anderson."

Blaine laughs and blows Kurt another kiss over his shoulder.

 

**_2\. a kiss on the cheek on a family member's birthday_ **

Kurt turns to look at Blaine when the cashier starts giftwrapping the cufflinks they just bought. "I've never seen Cooper as a cufflinks kind of a guy, to be honest," he admits. From the corner of his eye he can see the cashier carefully folding classic silvery papery around the small box.

Blaine lets out a laugh and shakes his head. "He isn't." He slips his arm next to Kurt's. "He just mentioned that he has an audition for a show about lawyers next week, and I thought I could support him by buying him something appropriate to wear for his audition."

"Ah." Kurt grins, nudging Blaine with his elbow. "Hence the cufflinks with little arrows on them."

"Well, the whole point of arrows is to point," Blaine jokes with a goofy smile, waggling his eyebrows.

Kurt snorts. They're going to have a birthday dinner with Cooper later today -- he happened to be in town to shoot the new Free Credit Rating Today Dot Com commercial and insisted on spending his birthday with his "baby bro and his husband-to-be". Kurt can already imagine how many intense pointings and ridiculous acting tips he'll have to witness once Cooper sees the cufflinks Blaine bought him, but the at least the gift is thoughtful.

Blaine has furrowed his brows and is staring at the nearly wrapped gift in deep thought, so Kurt nudges him again with a small smile. "Hey. It's a good gift," he says.

"I know," Blaine replies, tearing his eyes away from the gift and turning to look at Kurt. "I'm just... It's weird to think how old Cooper is already. I mean, it's not like he's _old_ old, but the age difference between us is quite big and sometimes-- I think sometimes I even forget how old I actually am myself."

Kurt grins. "Still not used to not being in high school anymore?"

Blaine laughs. "No, it's not that. I'm very happy not to be in high school anymore." He shakes his head as if to clear his thoughts, his eyes moving back to the gift the cashier hands over to them. They nod their thanks and Blaine takes the present, turning it over in his hands as they move aside, still arm in arm. "I guess I just... still feel kind of young, in some ways, and then when I realize how old Cooper is, I remember that I'm technically an adult as well and--"

"Blaine, you're only twenty," Kurt reminds him and squeezes his arm. "You're still young. We both are."

"I know." Blaine glances at Kurt with a small smile. "It's just... weird to realize how far we've come in just a few years."

Kurt can feel his own smile soften, and he leans in to kiss Blaine's cheek, brushing his lips over the slight stubble there. It's just a fleeting touch, one of those casual pecks they've started sharing more and more ever since they both moved to New York, but every single time they kiss Blaine's eyes still seem to light up in some inexplicable way that Kurt will never get tired of.

"Come on," he says, tugging at Blaine's arm. "Let's go get ready for our dinner with your brother. I want us to make a bet on how many times he's going to point at something during the evening."

 

**_3. ~~a kiss~~ kisses on the neck on the birthday of the love of his life_ **

Kurt wakes up to the smell of coffee and blueberry pancakes, rolling over on their bed with a happy sigh. The mattress dips near his feet after a moment, and then he can feel someone warm and soft and familiar climbing on the bed, straddling his hips and leaning down to press gentle kisses on the curve of his neck.

"Good morning, fiancé," Blaine sing-songs in a low voice, running his hands up and down Kurt's arms, "and happy birthday."

"Mmm, morning," Kurt murmurs, smiling as he finally blinks his eyes open. Blaine is staring down at him with a loving smile, his hair not as gelled as usual, and Kurt has a hunch that it's because Blaine knows how much Kurt likes his curls and decided to indulge him on his birthday. "Aren't you going to sing Happy Birthday to me?" he asks, reaching out for Blaine's hand until Blaine meets him halfway and tangles their fingers together.

Blaine grins. "I know how you feel about that song," he replies and bends down to kiss Kurt's neck again, sucking on the spot that always makes Kurt squirm and shift his hips. Blaine's free hand is trailing lower, his thumb stroking over the sliver of pale skin between Kurt's pants and tank top.

"I don't mind it when you're the one singing it," Kurt counters, his voice already a little breathy, something warm pooling in his stomach. "Y-you know, I could get used to waking up like this," he jokes, tilting his head back to give Blaine better access.

Blaine smiles against his skin, his lips sliding over every inch of Kurt's neck and finding all the right spots. Damn he's good at this. "Do you mean the coffee and the pancakes --" Blaine asks, shifting his own hips until Kurt can feel the unmistakable bulge against his own quickly hardening cock, "-- or this?"

Kurt breathes out shakily, burying his hand in Blaine's curls. "Both. Both is good."

Blaine giggles against the space between Kurt's shoulder and neck, untangling their hands so he can slip both of his own hands underneath Kurt's shirt, pushing it up towards his chest. Kurt moves his own hand to Blaine's waist, holding on to it when Blaine rolls his hips down. Everything feels warm and happy and comfortable around Kurt -- the sheets that still smell like sleep and _home_ , the morning sunlight filtering into the room through the curtains, and especially the familiar weight of Blaine's body against his, Blaine's hands stroking his skin and Blaine's lips pressing heated and open-mouthed kisses on his neck, slowly trailing lower and lower as their hips rock together in a tranquil rhythm.

It's definitely the best way to wake up that Kurt has ever experienced.

"Sex first, pancakes later?" he gasps out, straining to move closer to Blaine, and Blaine laughs again, the sound low and rumbling, his hand sliding underneath the waistband of Kurt's pants.

"That was the general idea," Blaine replies teasingly, his lips already sucking kisses on Kurt's clavicle. "Happy birthday, Kurt."

"Happy birthday to me," Kurt breathes out, closing his eyes and letting Blaine take him apart and put him back together again.

 

**_4\. a kiss on the (left) hand on the birthday of the person he's never saying goodbye to_ **

"Does it feel strange?" Kurt can't help but ask once he closes the door behind them and they have both taken off their coats.

"What?" Blaine looks at Kurt over his shoulder as he makes his way to their bedroom, his brows furrowed in amused confusion. "No, Kurt, of course not, why would you think that?"

There's a small smile still playing on his face, just like there has been ever since they woke up this morning. It's Blaine's birthday today, so Kurt returned the favor from his own birthday by waking Blaine up with cronuts and sex -- not necessarily in that order. After that they went out for a picnic since the weather was so nice, but the picnic got a little sidetracked once Kurt gave Blaine his present.

"It felt strange for me, at first," Kurt admits, following Blaine. Blaine sits down on their bed and starts loosening his bowtie, staring up at Kurt, something soft and tender behind his gaze. "I mean, not in a bad way," Kurt explains, sitting down next to him, "but in a... 'wow, I had no idea it would actually feel like this' way."

"Like what?" Blaine asks curiously. His smile seems a little overwhelmed as he looks down at his left hand.

"Like... forever," Kurt says, feeling his own lips twitch up with a smile as well when Blaine's eyes light up at the word. "Like eternity and love and-- like I'm finally home for good."

Blaine's smile turns fond. "That's exactly what it feels like," he replies softly. He lifts his left hand in front of him, spreading his fingers, and for a moment they both just stare at the new engagement ring on Blaine's hand, silver and smooth just like Kurt's. That was Kurt's birthday gift for Blaine, a ring of his own -- even if Kurt feels like it's a gift for himself as well, the sight of Blaine wearing an engagement ring making his heart skip a few beats in happiness.

"It was about time we got you a ring as well," Kurt says in a low voice, not wanting to break the tender moment. He reaches out and takes Blaine's hand in his, their ring fingers slotting next to each other with a small clink as the rings collide. It's a little awkward holding Blaine's left hand with his own left hand, but Kurt just wants to see them together, wants to feel the cold metal of Blaine's ring against his skin at the same time as he feels the familiar weight of the ring around his own finger.

"Yeah," Blaine admits, turning his head to look at Kurt. His face is so open, so full of love, that Kurt can feel his breath stutter in his throat, even after all these years.

"Happy birthday, Blaine," he whispers and pulls Blaine's hand closer. He bends down to kiss the skin of Blaine's knuckles right beneath the ring, thinking of the way Blaine's eyes had widened almost comically when Kurt had slid the ring on his finger a few hours ago, how right the silver looks against the tone of Blaine's skin.

Blaine's breath hitches at the kiss, and suddenly his hands are cupping Kurt's face, turning it up until their eyes meet. "We're getting married," Blaine breathes out, shifting closer to Kurt on the bed. "Kurt, I'm going to marry you."

"Yes?" Kurt says slowly, giving out a small laugh. "That hasn't changed, Blaine, not since I said yes."

"I know," Blaine insists, his smile widening and something wet shining in his eyes. "It's just-- Wearing your ring makes it all feel so much more... real, all of a sudden."

Kurt pulls Blaine's left hand away from his face and threads their fingers together, dropping another kiss on Blaine's ring. "It will always be real."

 

**_5\. a kiss on the heart on the birthday of their marriage_ **

Blaine flops down on the hotel bed, trying to catch his breath and staring at the ceiling above them. Every square inch of his skin feels like it's on fire, tingling and buzzing over every part of his body, and his cheeks are probably bright red and shining from exertion.

But god, does he feel _amazing_.

"Who knew that married sex would be even better than engaged sex?" he gasps after a moment, lazily turning his head to look at Kurt.

Kurt's chest is heaving, but he lets out a breathless laugh anyway, his nose scrunching with the force of it. "I sort of had a hunch it would be," he answers, eyes bright and shining. He runs his fingers over his chest and frowns. "Ugh, I'm a mess."

"We're both a mess," Blaine retaliates with a grin, rolling over in one tired movement until he can rest his head on Kurt's shoulder. "Hi husband," he can't help but say, smiling up at Kurt.

Kurt gives another laugh, petting his hand over Blaine's sweaty back. "Hi. How does it feel like being married to me, Mr. Hummel-Anderson?" he asks teasingly, grinning down at Blaine.

"Well, Mr. Hummel-Anderson," Blaine starts, trying to keep his voice serious and sophisticated as if he's doing an interview, even though in reality he feels like dissolving into giggles, "so far it has been quite enjoyable indeed."

Kurt giggles and slaps his butt. Blaine answers by reaching out to slap Kurt's butt -- or, well, he ends up slapping Kurt's side because he can't exactly reach his butt from where he's lying.

"Dork," Kurt says with another grin, squirming on the bed until he can hold Blaine in a better position. "Do you think we should've stayed at the reception a little longer?"

Blaine strokes his hand over Kurt's stomach, brushing his thumb through the few coarse hairs there. "I'm sure everyone understood why we left. I mean, it's our wedding reception, and we had already danced several dances as husbands and eaten way too much cake--"

"I told you two kinds of cake was a good idea," Kurt sing-songs, booping Blaine's nose.

Blaine laughs and takes Kurt's hand in his. "Yes, Kurt, you win," he admits with an obviously fake sigh. "But anyway, I wanted to be alone with you," he goes on, poking at Kurt's chest. "You're the one I married today, not all those other people who attended our wedding. They can take care of themselves for tonight."

Kurt hums in agreement, a pleased little sound that makes Blaine feel even more in love with him if that's somehow possible. They stay like that for a while, just enjoying the moment as Kurt stares at the ceiling with a smile on his face and Blaine nuzzles his nose against Kurt's naked skin. Kurt is always so loose and uninhibited after sex, and Blaine adores it, just like he adores every single thing about Kurt, including his imperfections and flaws. Being with Kurt just feels... right.

"We're married," Kurt says into the silence all of a sudden, sounding a little overwhelmed.

"We are," Blaine repeats, lifting his head to meet Kurt's eyes. Kurt's cheeks are still flushed from his earlier orgasm, his hair a wild mess against the hotel pillow, and there's a completely happy and content smile playing on his face, his eyes shining in the low lighting (they were too busy to turn on the lights when they finally reached the honeymoon suite).

He looks gorgeous, somehow even more gorgeous than he usually does. Perhaps it has something to do with the fact that he's Blaine's husband now, not just boyfriend or fiancé, and Blaine can feel his own heart thudding loudly against his ribcage with the force of all the feelings he has for this gorgeous, wonderful man.

This is it. For better or for worse. Fearlessly and forever.

On impulse Blaine bends down to place a kiss on Kurt's chest, right above his heart. He lets his lips stay there for a moment, feeling Kurt's eyes on him and imagining he can feel Kurt's heartbeat against his lips, until he pecks the skin one last time and then glances back up with a small smile.

Kurt's eyes are shining in a new way, a few tears gathered in them, and he reaches out to brush his fingers through Blaine's hair. "It's yours," he whispers. "My heart, that is."

Blaine blinks his own eyes a few times and swallows roughly. "And mine is yours," he replies in a soft voice, taking Kurt's hand and placing it over his own heart.


End file.
